


A Softer World; Lahabrea

by ZScalantian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A Softer World Remixes, Fan Comics, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZScalantian/pseuds/ZScalantian
Summary: Three 'A Softer World' comics featuring Lahabrea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fic In A Box





	A Softer World; Lahabrea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadmean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadmean/gifts).



**Host Body**

**  
**

**Lost Cat**

**  
**

**Sometimes**

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played FFXIV but would like to one day. Saw this as a pitch hit with its 'softer world' opt-in and went, that's something I can do. I don't know the character that well but I hope these work for you.


End file.
